DREAMS COME TRUE
by alltimefanman12
Summary: This is a story about two bronies who get sent to Equstria because of car killer. This story is rated M due to mature scenes, clop, bad language, and blood and gore.
1. Are we in Equstria

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND THIS TIME WITH A MLP STORY. I'M GUNNA TRY MY HARDEST ON THIS BUT BECAUSE ITS ONLY MY SECOND FANFIC I'M COUNTING ON YOU GUYS TO HELP ME OUT NOW IF ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS SEEMED RUSHED ITS BECAUSE I'M STILL WORKING ON MY HTTYD TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC REMEMBER I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN OC'S **

**ENJOY**

My name is Brady W. Foster I'm 19, 6'1, and have dirty blond hair that covers half of my neck in the back, and I'm a brony. Of course I wasn't always a brony. when I was 13 my friend Jordan introduced MLP to me and I was hooked. My friend Jordan was 18, 5'7, and had poofy black hair, And we were very close friends, we were adopted brothers as we call each other since our parents both died the same month mine July, 13, his July, 16. when we met I only 13 and and him 12. My birth day was in January his was in October, and we were a year apart in age. When I turned 18 I brought him with me as his "guardian" but we looked after each other.

Sometimes we do get into minor arguments, mostly about which pony is the best, I say it's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equstria, able to do the Sonic Rainboom, and she's the reason all of the main 6 have their cutie marks, he say's it's Pinkie Pie with her ability to teleport to random locations, build a party within the blink of an eye and has an alligator named gummy who has no teeth. Although these arguments usually ended when I say their both awesome and he agrees and we continue watching our show of MLP.

Me and Jordan are both now in collage, thanks to my tutoring he skipped a grade, and sharing a dorm that had a sign on the door saying _THE BRONY CAVE ALL BRONYS ARE WELCOME_ on it and every Friday we take all the bronies that come in on Friday and start placing bets on which pony is ganna save the day in the episode we watch. Fridays are always a blast, everyone having a good time, drinking, sometimes people would fall asleep on the couch and we would leave them their till morning which is when they leave.

One day Jordan and I were walking down the street to Taco Bell because it, to us, was Taco Tuesday. We were engaged in our normal talk of how amazing My Little Pony was.

"Dude, Rainbow Dash is awesome let alone when her and pinkie team up" I said, the day prior we watched an episode when Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash pranked Gilda and exposed her as the bitch she truly was.

"I know right that was so amazing whe- HOLEY SHIT' he screamed as a car came flying at us "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we both screamed before everything went white. We opened our eyes and seen we were hugging so we quickly pulled away "Where are we?" Jordan asked from my right as we both started looking around.

"YOU ARE IN THE VOID YOUNG ONES FOR SADLY OTHER BODIES HAVE DIED" came a very deep voice that seemed to be coming from every direction. "YOU SHALL BE SENT TO YOUR FAVORITE PLACE, AND SINCE YOU SHARE ONE YOU WILL GO TOGETHER!" it boomed again. Me and my half bro were jumping for joy as we both knew what that meant "I HAVE READ YOUR MINDS AND YOU WILL BEO GOING TO PONYVILLE EQUSTRIA AS THE COLOR AND TYPE OF PONY YOU HAVE CHOSEN NO GOOO!"

The bright light flashed again only this time, WE WERE FREE FALLING 30,000 FEET IN THE AIR. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" we screamed in unison. When I looked up I saw 2 things 1) A white earth pony colt with a light blue main and tail was above me or in other words Jordan 2) I was a midnight blue pegasus with with a white and crimson tail and mane. I focused all my strength on my wings because they were refusing to open. When I looked back down I noticed the ground coming ever closer. I closed my eyes and struggled in till finally... they flew open! I managed to catch my friend and slowed down but barely as the we were just streaming at an angle now, and strait at the familiar tree house of none other than twilight sparkle.

As we got closer I noticed a small purple and green baby dragon in the door way "Help!" I yelled When he seen us he began closing the door...fast. "no no no no" The door slammed closed and we went right through the solid wood door and smacked right into a shelf nocking us both out cold.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When me and Jordan both woke up in the same bed we looked at each other and smiled because we were in Equstria!

"Dude were in Equstria" I whispered to him excitement evidant in my voice.

"I know but we need new names mines ganna be Lightning Dancer, what about yours?" I thought for a moment before answering " Midnight matrix, Dude we can officially be brothers" we both hoof-bumped and I stated " OK I got a perfect back story let me do most the talking OK?" he nodded "and remember act like you don't know anything alright?" he nodded again and this time the little purple and green dragon from before walked in to check on us. We both groaned in pain as we sat up.

"Oh, you guys are awake, by the way my name is Spike, whats yours?" Spike asked. He was so cool looking in up close.

"Hi, my name is midnight matrix, and this is my party crazed brother Lightning Dancer" I said with a hint of teasing when I called my now official brother party crazed.

"Yep and he's my over protective brother" he chimed back and some how it started an argument

"You're right I'm very protective your always getting attacked some how by somepony and I've ended up in a hospital 3 TIMES BECAUSE OF IT" he faked a cringed and began apologizing. "Look bro its OK just remember I will ALWAYS be there for you"

"I know and...I'll start being more careful" I embraced my brother. I hoofed his back in till Spike spoke up

"That's weird you guys don't have any cutie marks, how old are you guys?" spike asked I told him our ages and he became very confused "Shouldn't you have a cutie mark then, arn't you scared what others might think?" Spike asked very curiously.

"We don't care what they think Spike. Cutie marks are just a symbol you have to live by, without one you can be whatever you want to be." Lightning just nodded. So did Spike but then he continued.

"Oh, the others are down stairs come down when your ready" Spike said as he made his leave and went back down stairs.

"OK dude, here's our story, a crazy mare I dumped after a week because she cheated on me killed our parents and wants to kill you to take away everypony I care for, Say I carried you here flying for seven days strait with little food or water. And I fell a sleep that's why we crashed, I'll goo into more details with them OK?" he nodded and we both made our way down stairs.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Upon entering evreyponey's eyes were on us. We glanced around nervously waiting to break the silence. Then we herd it a very loud gasp and a pink blur pop up in front of us

"MynameisPinkiePiewhatsyoursIneverseenyoubeforandIknowEveryponyinponyvilleohmygoshigottathrowapartyberightback"before she could dash of I stopped her.

"Wait Pinkie Pie, take my brother Lightning Dancer with ya he loves planning party's" I exclaimed.

"OKIE DOKIE LOKIE" was all she said before she grabbed my brother and ran out the door. When they were out of site I closed the door and sighed.

"What that all 'bout sugarcube" I heard come from none other than Apple Jack concern evident in here voice "_Here we go lets hope this works" _I said in my mind as I walked over two the couch in front of them all._  
><em>

"I'm sorry about that I just needed him away while a said the story, it only happened a week ago and its really bad and he has a soft heart I just don't want to remind him" I said with a strained voice "anyways, me, my brother, and our parents all lived on the outskirts of marehatten in decent two story house. I used to have this marefriend and her name was marealy. We dated for a week in till I caught her cheating on me, I dumped her and walked away I was only 16 when I dumped her after this I spent most my time with my brother and we became close. then when I was 19 Marealy came to my house in the middle of the night and s-he s-s-s-she k-k-killed them she killed our parents" I said beginning to tear up as my voice was strained and began to crack" W-w-we c-c-c-came down w-when w-w-we heard t-t-the scream only t-t-to see them d-d-die right in f-f-front of us" tears were streaming down my face as this story was partially true, a crazed girl friend of mine did actually killed my parents."She then turned two us with the k-k-knife in her mouth and said ' your brothers next' S-s-she lunged him only to be bucked in the face by me. I then g-grabbed m-my b-brother and f-flew away and then a w-w-week later w-w-we crashed here" I finished up and began sobbing into my hands not even trying to hide the tears or the sobs the 5 friends all came over and tried to cheer me up. Before I knew it I was in a tight embrace. I instantly hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder. But the thing was, she crying to as I felt water droplets hit my shoulder.

I sat their in the embrace for five minutes at least until I stopped crying. When I opened my eyes when I saw a Rainbow colored mane _"she let me cry on her shoulder and she was crying too, wow I didn't know she would openly do that"_ I thought "thank you Rainbow Dash" I said still a little upset from the story.

" why are you thanking me?" she asked confused. He could tell what she was thinking. He held his head low and began to fight back more tears.

"B-because I-I had to keep s-strong for m-my brother. I-I d-didn't cry only let him, I-I bottled it A-All up i-in to b-be strong and g-give him hope, so thank you for...*Sigh* ...for being my shoulder to cry on" I said my head never rising. I was about to start crying again when I felt a hoof chin up. Soon my eyes met Rainbows.

"You don't need to thank me, Midnight" She said, her eyes showing the one thing I longed for. Love. Then she did the unexpected... She kissed me. My eyes widened before my mind processed what was happening and my eyes closed and I kissed back. The others were wide eyed and slack jawed the full minute me and Rainbow Dash kissed. That kiss was filled with so much love and passion that I never wanted it to end, but it did. When the kiss ended something else popped into Rainbow's head "Midnight you don't have any where to stay do you?" She asked I just my head and she responded" You can stay at my place"

"What about lightning hes an earth pony" I asked concerned.

"He can stay at Pinkies, Sugercube corner _is_ right under my house so he'll be right there" she said sounding very very VERY hopeful.

"oh, oh alright I guess" she hoof pumped the air said she was ganna freshin up befor the party.

"Well now, that quite strange, really she hates 'freshening' up before party's" Rairity said as Rainbow left the Tree house. 10 minutes later Rainbow dash came back with her mane brushed and she was wearing the head piece and shoes to her canterlot dress, but not the actual dress saying it would have been to much, but my mouth still dropped.

"So shall we go guys"Twilight said when Rainbow stood beside me and everypony said yes and we made our way to sugar cube corner.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT I PUT ALLOT OF THOUGHT INTO THIS STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT SO I CAN SEE IF I CAN DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER AND IF YOU LIKE IT DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR READ MY HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON FANFICTION EITHOR**

**PINKIE PIE: HE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE MY LITTLE PONY SERIES ONLY HIS OC'S PLEASE COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER BYYYYYYYYYY!**

**ME: THANK YOU FOR THAT PINKIE PIE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYE BYE!**


	2. The party and truth

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK BRINGIN YOU YOU GHAPTA 2. LOL GANGSTER MODE ACTIVATED. I'M BRINGEN YOU MLP BRO BECAUSE ITS MLG PRO. OK OK NO MORE GANGSTA TALK. ANY WHO, LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

**MIDNIGHT'S P.O.V.**

As we walked to the party my mind was racing with so many thoughts of Rainbow Dash, or Dashy as I'm ganna call her, kissing me! I'm not going to lie that was amazing and now she's going to let me stay at here house, does she like me? What am I thinking we just met there's no way she can like me. I could see sugarcube corner now just in the distance. There were streamers, lights, balloons, banners with mine and Lightning's names on them, and a huge crowed to top it all off. When we got to the party my brother was on me instantly.

"THIS PARTY IS OF THE HOOKS BRO!" he yelled, from the look of him I could tell he's been going nuts. There were streamers and confetti in his mane, a party hat on the right side of his head, and one crazy smile on his face. The smile on his disappeared when he seen my red eyes "Dude were you crying" he whispered. I just nodded "you said the story like the real one didn't you" I nodded again.

"yeah, but dude you wont believe this, when I was crying Dashy hugged me and cried on my shoulder to, then she kissed me for a minute, and yes I kissed back, but I think she was just trying to cheer me up" I said a little stoked. My brother complimented my good work, in which i rolled my eyes to, and we headed inside. Once inside we split up and just partied.

As I was walking found Dashy "Hey Dashy, having fun" I asked.

"you bet" she replied with a massive smile and a hop.

"OK, everypony, I want you to grab your self a partner for this because you'r DJ gots a special song for y'all" Said the DJ on the stage.

I looked over to Dashy and said "May I have this dance m'lady?" I asked holding out a hoof witch she took and said "yes"

"OK, now that I see y'all are partnered up, You'r DJ's ganna set up some couples with this slow dance from my own studio" said vinyl who I now know is the DJ. The music started as I stood up on my hind legs and brought Rainbow with me.

"what are you doing?" she asked curiously I just smiled and tolled her to follow my lead. We began dancing on our hind legs to the music. I spun her around, twisted her, and puled her close when the song got real slow. We were catching the eyes of every pony in our dance. When the music began to end I dipped her down in a finale go and kissed her and she kissed back. we sat there for a minute before I pulled here back up and we went back down on all fours. All around us there were cheers and pony's asking "Where did you learn that"'s and "can you teach me"'s

"looks like we got two winners in the dance contest, and those winners are Rainbow Dash and Midnight Matrix" Announced Vinyl "come up and claim your prizes" me and Dashy walked up to the stage and claimed or 30 bits each and 2 tickets to the grand galloping gala and we could both bring 3 friends with us which means we still need one more for Spike.

"wow, the grand galloping gala" Rainbow Dash said very excitedly.

"This is so cool" I said extremely loud "I've never been their before is it fun" I asked, I've seen the videos but I've never been so I'll have to see when I get there. Either way though I was very excited to go. Just think being new I might get to meet princess Celestia and Luna.

"OH ITS JEST THE BEST" screamed pinkie pie as loud a she could mostly at the end.

"Well that's good news" I said to the others. I then turned to Rarity in specific and asked "Hey Rarity, can you make my tux for the gala?" I knew she would say yes as she loved making outfits so I just had to wait for the resp-

" I WOULD LOVE TO" she said loudly,_Well that didn't take to long, _I thought to my self after a swift set of good-byes everyone went outside and dispersed. All except me and Rainbow Dash who were walking next to each other. I looked over to Dash only to see her head turn away from me with a blush evidently go down from her cheeks to her neck. I love her so much how am I ganna tell her. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice she turned her head and locked her eyes on mine.

"Hey um Midnight I'm going to head over to Twilight's, so why don't go ahead and explore for a little then meat me at my house K?" I simply replied with an "OK" and watched her fly away towards the library that Twilight lives in and continued on my way.

**RAINBOW DASH'S P.O.V**

I flew into the library and went strait to Twilight "Twilight can we talk, like, right now?" I asked frantically, for some reason when ever I make I contact with Midnight my heart starts racing and the two times we kissed I felt like I was going to explode.

"Sure, whats wrong Rainbow" Twilight said, the second she said it though I grabbed her and flew up to her room and locked the door "what's wrong Rainbow Dash" She asked me sounding very concerned.

"I just don't want Spike to know this, we need to have a mare chat" A smile formed on her lips and she got very excited and started bouncing around "Twilight listen!" I barely yelled to catch her attention. When she finally calmed down I continued "Somethings wrong with me" I started and began pacing "every time I look at Midnight my heart starts beating really really REAAAAAALLY fast, When we make I contact I blush and look away, And when we kissed I felt like my heart might explode" I finished and looked over to Twilight to see her smile grow very very wide.

"Well Rainbow I seems to me that your i-" She didn't get to finish the sentence because at that moment a pink blur decided to come dashing through the door.

"TWILIGHT HELP SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ME" Screamed none other than Pinkie Pie. "Every time Lighting look's at me my chest starts going nuts like this" She began bouncing around the room and making heart notices "and my head keeps filling with really weird thoughts of him" Oh, I can relate to that "Whats wrong with me she finishes wide eyed.

"Well it seems that you two have the same problem" Twilight said and Pinkie Pie Looked over to me

"Lightning does it to you too?" she asks me. I shook my head and replied.

"No, his brother Midnight" I replied looking sort of down.

"Well I'll tell you this girls" Twilight said catching catching our attention "you two are in love" She said.

"LOVE" Me and Pinkie Pie yelled in unison. Why didn't I know this before. It was all so clear, the butterflies in my stomach, my racing heart, and strange thoughts. It was so clear.

I'm in love.


	3. FACTS NEVER LIE

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND SORRY ABOUT NOT HAVING ANY NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 2 SO REMEMBER I DON'T HOLD CLAIM'S TO THE MLP PRODUCTS OR SHOWS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**TO THE STOOOOOORRRYY!**

**RAINBOW DASH'S P.O.V**

I'm in love

I'm in love!

I'M IN LOVE WITH MIDNIGHT! Those thoughts continued to fly all around my head. I was ecstatic that I finally had a special somepony, but at the same time I was terrified because I didn't know what to say to him. I can't just go up to him and say 'Oh, hey thunder I'm in love you' now can I. If I said that he might hate me forever. I began to panic, _I love him to much, I'll just earn his trust first, then ,maybe, just maybe, he'll love me to. _When did I start thinking like this? I questioned my self as I landed in front of my house. I gulped as as I slowly opened the door. I peeked my head in and saw Midnight staring lovingly at a picture that I couldn't quite see.

I could her him muttering something like a song under his breath. I snuck over and heard the song and the seen the picture. My eyes widened, the picture was of me with a big heart around me and in the corner in red writing was the words 'I Love Rainbow Dash'. The song he was singing was amazing to it went like this:

**(A/N: I MADE THIS SONG UP DON'T GO LOOKING FOR IT)**

_I love you with all my heart  
>your always shining like a star in the sky<br>And I just don't know why...  
><em>

_Your the shine in my eye  
>you light up my hole day<br>And your heart is my sanctuary..._

_Oh, Rainbow Dash I love you so  
>Your the sun in the sky<br>Your the shine in my eye  
>you make my heart feel like its soaring sky high...<em>

_Your the shine in my eye  
>You <em>_light up my hole day  
><em>_And your heart is my sanctuary  
>Your arms are were I want to be<br>I love you and I hope you love me tooooooo._

He finished his short song with a loving smile. and I couldn't resist...

**MIDNIGHT MATRIX'S P.O.V.**

I was singing a song I made for Rainbow dash and looking at the picture. Every time I sing the song, it made I feel ever so happy. The song was made by me specifically for her. My hole life was terrible, I never found love, I barely had any friends except for my 'brother', and I never felt quite excepted, but ever since we came to Equestria my life has been perfect. I found a love, which I hope she loves me back, in Rainbow Dash, I have multiple friends, and I feel excepted for once. I just don't know how I'll tell the others that Lightning and I's story is a fake.

When I finished the song I jumped as I felt a pair of hooves rap around me from behind and hug me tight. I turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw. Rainbow Dash was hugging me and crying. She looked up and our eyes met. Our heads moved closer and closer until our lips met in the middle. Our lips moved in a perfect dance of passion. I felt her tongue sweep acrossed my lip begging for access. I gladly gave her access and our tongues began wrestling for dominance. After a while we reluctantly broke for air. Rainbow smiled and said:

"I love you too, Midnight, I love you too" I was ecstatic, The pony I loved loved me back, but I frowned realizing what I had to do, or say. I looked at Rainbow and said:

"I love you and that's the reason I have to tell you this" I took a deep breath and said "The story I told you gals wasn't completely true, what happened was, but Lightning and I weren't always ponies, we used to be humans until a car hit us. And by the look's of the car that hit and killed us I believe it was my crazy ex. But you can't tell anypony I only trust you." I finished, hoping she wouldn't tell any pony. I looked over and saw she was confused but then she said:

"I promise I won't tell anypony, I love you." she said with a smile. I couldn't be happier, I thought it would be hard. finely I smiled back and said:

"I love you too, Rainbow dash" then I realized something that I wanted to ask her "Rainbow dash, w-will y-y-you b-b-be my m-m-marefrind" I finely got out after stuttering like an imbecile. Rainbow jumped on me and crushed our lips together and shoving her tongue in my mouth. Our tongue's battled for dominance. As we were making out with her on top of me, tongue's in each others mouths. Suddenly lost her balance and grineded up against my slowly growing erection causing me to grunt into her mouth her eyes shot open and she pulled back, I whimpered as she pulled away ant said:

"OH GOD, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her panicking state and said:

"I'm fine Rainbow just a little uh... excited... hehe" I said nervously as I noticed my growing erection. Rainbow dash looked down and noticed the effect she had on me. I flushed bright red when she began staring at my erection, well that is in till she looked up at me with a mischievous grin on her face. I also took notice of the seductiveness behind it. I gulped audibly when she leaned in close.

**(A/N: WARNING SMALL LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT THEN START SCROLIN' OTHER WISE, ENJOY.)**

"Why don't we have a little fun, hmmm?" She said seductively. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned around and face my colthood. In the process putting her marehood right in my face. I could fell her warm breath on my colthood. I shuddered as I felt her tongue swipe across the tip of my dick. seeming to like the taste she took the tip into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around the tip. Her dripping wet pussy right in my face, it smelt of honey. I couldn't resist, I leaned in and gave it a lick. I heard her gasp then moan. So I repeated it over and over again. After a while I could fell her take my full length in her mouth and she began to bob. I moaned in pleasure as I felt my colthood go deep into her throat. It was so moist and warm. Her virgin juices tasted of sweet, sweet honey.

I could feel the presser building I knew I was close. "D-Dashie I-I'm c-c-close". She sped up at my warning. I could feel it building. I felt her marehood clamp around my tongue and her juices shoot down my throat and on my face. That sent me over I thrusted deeper into her mouth and shot my cum down her throat and she gladly swallowed it. She pulled off and some of it squirted on her face.

"That...was...amazing" I herd her say through pants. I was ecstatic. The mare of my dreams just had oral sex with me and loved it. I could only respond with a nod as my breath and energy were wiped away completely. She giggled at my tiredness. But I laughed back as I herd her her yawn to. She turned around and cuddled up onto my chest. I put my hooves around her and blew out the candle, enveloping the room in darkness. "I love you Midnight your my one and only. Good night" I heard Rainbow Dash whisper into my ear.

"I love you to Rainbow Dash, I have always loved you and I always will. Good night my love" I responded. I couldn't be happier. I had told her my true story and she didn't freak, instead we had oral (69) sex. I heard her breath calm down indicating she was asleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me. I had wonderful dreams that night.

**Mysterious pony's P.O.V**

Today was the day I planned on asking Rainbow dash out. I would have been perfect for her, She's well known I'm well known, she's hot I'm hot, she's fast I'm faster. It all sounded fool proof. That is in till I saw _him_ eating her out. I wanted kill this idiot. Mater of fact that's exactly what I'm going to do. With one final scowl and a grunt I flew away to get my friends...

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PONY? WHO ARE HIS FRIENDS? WHY DOES HE ONLY LOOK AT RAINBOW DASH'S BODY LIKE A PERV? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**RAINBOW DASH: REMEMBER HE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE MLP SHOWS. PLUS I MAKE EVERYTHING 20% COOLER.**

**ME: BYE GUY'S!**


End file.
